Azkaban
by Alekay22
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. And at those times it's up to you to decide to get what you want anyway. Just remember that every choice has a consequence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. Now, I wrote this while I was suffering from writer's block with my other stories. I don't know if it's any good but here it goes…..

Day One:

They threw me into the cell. Although I can't say that I'm surprised. Warhero or not, I'm nothing compared to the Great Harry Potter. Not that I envy him. That boy had a whole litany of problems that I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Still, it's ironic that I, Hermione Granger, the goodie two shoes,would end up in Azkaban. For three years. That's my sentence. My heart twisted with familiar grief as I recalled the sullen faces of my friends at my trial.

They should have been celebrating. Not watching their comrade be carted off to prison. In nothing more than a shapeless, grey shirt dress and shackles around her wrist. Despite the obvious humiliation, she had held her head high. Defiant. But this wasn't fair to them. Voldemort had finally been defeated. They should have been cavorting around Grimmauld. And they would have, had I not used the Time-turner; or rather, had I not been caught using it. She had more than enough experience stepping into different times. She was probably one of the best at it. When she was planning a longer trip, she did more research than most would care to do. That was her way, and everyone knew it.

This time round, Hermione didn't get to research.

But that was in the past now, as they say. The deed was done. Sighing, she sagged against the cold, damp stone that made up the confines of her new home. It certainly was very bleak, she could see why men have gone mad in places like this. It was a good thing that the dementors had been banished from this place. Otherwise three years would be a lot longer than it already seemed.

Day Two:

When she first awoke, Hermione had almost forgotten where she was. That is until the lids of her eyes creaked open and her first sight was the shadow cast by light slipping through the iron bars of the prison. What a welcoming sight, she thought snidely as she sat up moving to relieve herself in the small toilet located in the corner of her cell. If there was one thing she most disliked, it was the lack of separation between her living area and the bathroom. It made her uncomfortable, eating the tasteless food inches away from where it would eventually end up.

She frowned. This would be her life. For three years. One thousand ninety-five days. Well, one thousand ninety-three days now. She squeezed her hands into tight fists, eyes shut, fighting the chill that seeped into her very being. She would take this one day at a time. After all, it wouldn't do to fall apart after only two days. She needed to hold on to the hope that at the end of this she'd be free. Free to live out the rest of her youth. She supposed she was lucky. A mere three years was merciful considering the twelve she likely would have served. In all honesty, Hermione was surprised they got it down to this amount. Besides, she would have gladly served all of those years, especially if it meant….

If it meant that he was alive.

If there was another thing she'd hate about her time in Azkaban, it was the isolation. Her friends, God bless their souls, had not visited her. Not yesterday, and as the sun hung lower in the sky as the hours dragged on, she knew they wouldn't come today either. She didn't blame them. In all likelihood they were eager to forget about her. About the trial and the pain. Most of them probably still didn't understand her decision. Even Harry.

She shifted on her cot, determined to drive away the nightmarish thoughts that scraped at the edges of her subconscious with happier ones. Unfurling her hands she ignored the blood the seeped from where her nails had bit through the skin of her palms. The pain was minor compared to what she felt in her heart. She thought of him. Her dark haired saviour. It was pitiful she knew, to harbor such tender feelings for someone who'd never see her in that light. Who was she really? She didn't have Ginny's silken fiery hair. Or Tonks patience. Nor did she possess Luna's perceptive talents. She was just Hermione, the brainiac. She, was not desirable in the least.

Still. It didn't prevent her from daydreaming.

Days Three through Six:

Passed into obscurity. She was beginning to develop a routine. Her time of servitude would become a cycle of eating, sleeping, and trying to maintain her sanity. Not necessarily in that order. 'Oh well,' she thought with a shrug. There were worse ways to spend three years.

Day Seven:

She was shaking again. It would seem that the cold was no good for a body still recovering from the prolonged infliction of the Cruciatus. Hermione had ignored it the first few days, chalking it up to the stress and the fear brought on by her new living quarters. But, after her relapse this morning, she knew it was the after effects of nearly being crucioed to the point of insanity. Too bad she wasn't the one that had killed Bellatrix. Such a memory might be comforting as she rotted here.

She heard the heavy doors slide open and knew it was the prison guard coming to deliver her lunch. She didn't bother glancing up, not wanting to see the man's leering face. It made her nervous. Silently, she prayed that he'd get reassigned to some other area of the prison. The last thing she needed was to add rape to her list of trauma. Hearing the tray clatter as it was deposited on the table she expected for him to leave. Instead, she heard the guard clear his throat. "You have a visitor."

The words seemed to carry weight, as the sound of his voice landed in the room with a thud. She twisted and was startled to see someone she believed never would have visited her. "Professor Snape?" she asked wincing at the weakness in her voice.

Said man, tossed a dismissing glare at the guard before gliding into the cell. It wasn't until they could hear the door lock behind him that he spoke. "Miss Granger," he greeted in a gravelly voice. Hermione presumed it was due to his vocal chords not being fully healed yet. He coughed, and then proceeded to speak in a voice much smoother than before. "I'm told that I owe you a substantial amount of thanks." The words seemed foreign, as if they didn't belong to him. Hermione was having none of it.

"Sir, if you're here under the misconception that you are in any way indebted to me, you are mistaken." That set him off. He charged towards her, eyes blazing and voice dripping with vitriol.

"Foolish girl! The only misconceptions I'm under is why on earth a reputedly bright person like you would risk everything on something so rash, so stupid, and so irrespons-"

"I did it for you!" She snapped, unable to bear his criticism for much longer. She was weaker here, in this place. He looked into her eyes. The obsidian pools threatened to drown her in their depths. It was then that she remembered he was a skilled Legilimens. She tore her gaze away, unwilling to let go of her secret. Not yet, anyway.

His shoulders sagged, and Hermione watched with wide eyes as he sat next to her on her bed. "Why?"

She didn't know what it was. It could've been the brokenness in his tone, or how vulnerable he seemed in that moment, but it made her want to open up to him. "It didn't feel right," she answered softly. "The wizarding world was finally free, and yet, you were dead. Not only that, but you had died alone, and I…" She let out a shuddering breath, "I couldn't let that happen."

She flinched. Not expecting the gentleness of his hands wiping tears from her cheeks. She didn't even know she'd been crying. One hand trailed up the side of her face, brushing her hair behind her ear. The other hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye. "But why, Hermione?" The insistence in his voice made her heart beat a wild rhythm in her chest. It was as if he already knew….How could he possibly have known? "Tell me," he murmured. "Please."

She steeled herself, knowing her confession would change the entirety of her world forever. "Because I love you, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and whatever else I'm supposed to put up here….

"H-hh-how?"

The word seemed to tear apart whatever invisible force that had previously connected them. Hermione shrank back, casting her arms around her midsection feeling for all the world like they were the only things holding her together. Timidly, she risked a glance at Severus. He too, had scooted away whether this was consciously done or not, she couldn't tell. He wasn't looking at her and his back was ramrod straight. It was then that she noticed how his hands gripped the fabric of his trousers painfully. Had her words affected him so? His whole body was so tense, that with courage Hermione didn't know she possessed, she reached over and lightly brushed over his taut fingers.

The motion drew him out of his reverie. He flinched at the contact, but his posture relaxed marginally. She took that as a good sign. "Don't worry," she said ending the silence that had descended upon them. "I'm not expecting any declarations. I'm not that daft," here she laugh deprecatingly. "However, to answer your question, how could I not?"

He scoffed. "Don't play games with me Miss Granger," he snarled snatching his hand from hers and rising from the cot, "I'm not exactly a teenage girl's fantasy. If this is your idea of a joke I will leave immediately."

She launched herself at him to prevent his escape. The thought of once again being alone in her cell immeasurably unbearable. Unfortunately she overestimated the gap and found herself flush against his chest. Her legs chose to betray her and only his strong arms kept her standing. Red faced, she took a deep breath and stood properly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I just couldn't let you leave thinking….." She trailed off, biting her lip uncertainly. She met his eyes and was relieved to see the fiery expression gone from his. She was also pleasantly surprised to find that he had not removed his hands from her waist. "You misunderstand me," Hermione explained. "I only mean that so much about you attracted me. You're incredibly brilliant, talented, handsome, worldly, seductive, and even funny when you're scathing remarks aren't directed at me." He frowned, but did little else to end her monologue. "What is more, I respect you. Even when you made me angry. You've been a mentor and a protector. All in all, it was sort of inevitable."

Now he spoke, "I am flattered and stunned. The idea that my actions have encouraged such...affection," Here, he brushed some hair from her face. Severus's own expression was horridly indifferent, but Hermione thought she saw a glimpse of tenderness in his eyes. "From someone like you….is impossible. Yet, here you are." Snape released his embrace, instead taking a hold of her hands. "This has been…..enlightening." He let go, stepping away from her and she instantly missed the warmth of his body. "May I visit you again?"

Hermione nodded simply. Severus just turned and called for the guard. Hearing the bars creak shut, she sank back down on her cot physically and emotionally exhausted.

Day Ten:

She did not expect for him to return the next day. That would have been wishful thinking on her part. That is not to say that her heart did not hold out hope. But here it was going on day ten and he did not come. Maybe she misunderstood him. He likely wasn't looking forward to going back there. Who would? Azkaban wasn't exactly the most welcoming place. Maybe she scared him off? Afterall, declaring your love for someone was quite a bomb to drop. Especially when that man was Severus Snape. And she had called it inevitable! She hit herself, what on earth had possessed her to say something so sickeningly romantic? He probably thought her daft now, if he didn't already think that before. He's never coming back….her mind kept saying, but her heart fought against it. Although at this point she couldn't tell which one was winning.

She had been snoozing on her cot when she heard the familiar clang of her cell door being opened. The sound of his smooth baritone seemed too good to be true. She pat at her hair but it was futile attempt. "I wanted to return sooner, but Poppy insisted I finish my vocal chord treatment and well, then I had to recoup…" If Hermione didn't know better he seemed nervous. She smiled.

"I understand." Once again things fell silent between them, something Hermione was beginning to expect. This entire situation was surreal. An awkward silence or two was expected.

Snape cleared his throat. "I have something for you, a book. I thought you might be in need of something diverting." He closed the distance between them, coming to join her on her cot. It was just a book on Potions but it was also one she hadn't read before.

"Thank you," she replied taking the book and tucking it under her bed. "I'm really glad you came. It may only be a little over a week, but I fear this forced solitude is already starting to get to me."

"I can continue to visit, if you'd like."

Hermione spluttered. "Y-yy-you don't have to go to any trouble on my account."

Snape sneered. "You're in prison for saving my life Hermione, the least I can do is bring you reading material." He sat back and Hermione wondered not for the first time what he was thinking. She felt his long fingers curl around hers. "Thank you for that, by the way," he said in a much softer tone, than before.

"I'd do it again if I had to," She answered solemnly. He pulled their joined hands to his lips and Hermione's eyes closed as she savored the soft skin of his lips meeting the back of her hand. The action was wholly more intimate and more romantic than anything she ever imagined. Add to the fact that it was Severus doing them, and well, she was a puddle of her former self.

"You're so much more than I deserve," He commented as he stroked her hand. Hermione let out a shuddered breath.

"Severus, I-" He squeezed her hand in order to stop her sermon.

"What a lucky man I am," he began, "to have captured the heart of a lioness." At this she smiled and scooted a little closer to him. Their thighs squished together and Severus did nothing to end the contact. "And yet, my heart and my mind are in constant conflict with one another. Most of the time I can scarcely comprehend your love for me, but at the same time, it is also the dearest thing I know. You have afforded me with a most profound opportunity. These past few days have been extraordinary. I wake up knowing that you love me and it is the scariest and the most amazing feeling in the world."

Hermione was wrought with emotion. "If that is what my love does for you then so be it. It means a great deal to me that it has affected you at all." His hand flexed and Hermione sighed as their fingers entwined. Her head seemed to slant to the side of it's own volition. The soft fabric of his robes, grazed her cheek and she noticed that they weren't the ones she was used to seeing. Odd, that she hadn't picked up on that before. He smelled of freshly churned dirt, books, and something baser like vetiver, or even sandalwood. It was earthy, just as a potions master should be.

"I'm afraid that I must call an end to my visit," Severus said after a while and Hermione tried to swallow the sadness that consumed her at that statement.

"So soon?" She questioned, rising with him, lest he let go of her hand.

"Minerva usually expects for me to be back in time for dinner. No one knows I came here otherwise, I would undoubtedly be burdened with probing questions. Plus, I'm going to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. We have a meeting tonight."

"I see the celebrations have ended."

Severus gave her a strange look, but forged on anyway. "The Headmistress is determined to have Hogwarts operational by the fall."

"And will you be teaching then?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "That I do not know. For the first time in my life I find myself blissfully unattached. And I have the benefit of being seen as the wizarding world's hero. If I ever wanted to pursue my dream now is the best time."

"And what dream is that?"

"To market my own potions, perhaps even do some private consulting. Essentially, be my own boss."

She smiled. "That sounds perfect for you. I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish all that and more." He didn't reply, but he did return her smile and kiss her hand once more.

"I really must be going," he said as he let go of her hand. He called for the guard again and Hermione turned so she wouldn't have to watch him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Hope you like it….

"Nice of you to join us," Headmistress McGonagall could be heard saying. All heads swirled in his direction. Pulling his lips into an intimidating snarl, he sat down in the only empty seat which unfortunately was next to the Weasley boy. Of all the people who bore mix feelings about his survival and consequently Hermione's prison sentence, Ronald Weasley wasn't one of them. He hated him. And most decidedly so. Severus had witnessed it first hand, he had spied Weasley talking with Potter. The guy held him personally responsible. As if he was the one who told Hermione to do what she did! Granted, it was because she was in love with im, but he didn't know that. No one knew.

Just like no one knew about his visits. Severus had kept such knowledge close to his vest. It was not exactly an easy subject to bring up anyhow. They were as sad about her predicament, as they were confused about why she was even in it. Worse still, Severus actually did feel responsible. But there was nothing he could do. He checked. Three years was the minimum punishment for a crime of that calibre. This time, as their weekly meeting came to a close, Severus rose, in a hurry to put distance between himself and the ex- students and staff members that loitered about. No such luck. "Severus," a male voice called from behind, just as he reached the door. Lupin. Apparently, he too would have died, along with his fiance. They were saved oddly enough, due to some quick thinking done by Flitwick. Severus was just glad to hear that Dolohov was gone. He turned around.

"Yes, Remus?"

"We're all headed to the pub afterwards. It'd be nice if you could join us," He could hear the hopefulness in his voice and Severus was tempted to accept.

Which was why he found himself surrounded by laughter, the clinking of glasses and the tartan of Minerva's robes. The drunken slur as she slipped back into her deep scottish accent was both amusing and disturbing. He scanned the party of faces, all cheerful as if grief never touched them. Only a few, bore the shade of death. Potter was one of them. And Minerva. Weasley. Not the girl though. She had fire in her eyes, like her hair. She was curled happily around Potter and for a moment he smiled and death seemed so far away. "Where have you been all day, Severus?" It was an innocent enough question from Pomona but one he could not answer.

"Just seeing to something important," he answered non-committally.

"Ooooo," she gurgled drunkenly, "A mystery." And she promptly fell over on Poppy.

"She's right you know," A young man's voice buzzed in his ears. He looked into the green eyes of a face that no longer haunted him.

"Potter," he said with an incline of his head.

The young man grinned and Severus was instantly reminded of his youth. "So why the mystery? It's only been a little over a two weeks since Riddle's demise. What could be so important?"

He frowned. "Why are you so concerned?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just curious. My friend brings you back from the dead and I still have no idea why." He gripped his tumbler forcefully and Severus noticed how his eyes were a darker tint of green.

"Perhaps you should ask her yourself, and leave me alone." And with that, he paid for his tab and swept out of the tavern.

Azkaban.

A Godforsaken place located on a deserted island inhabiting the wizarding world's criminals. And her. It made him sick. Feeling the icy grip of guilt and gratefulness in his chest. The stone walls, cruel and crudely cut. Guarded by men with lives of their own. Lives outside of this lonely place. But he was happy to be here. Clutching the brown paper sack and daring the guard to say anything in opposition. They were used to seeing him. Everyday for, gods, had it been two months already?

The iron bars gave their familiar creak and he saw her. She looked up from the book she was reading and her smile did strange things to his heart. She seemed to glow in spite of the dinginess of the cell around her. The awkwardness of their first meetings had melted away. He supposed her bringing him back from the jaws of death had a lot to do with it. He felt a natural closeness with her. A connection. Sort of like his and Potter's. But definitely stronger, less messy. Easier too. There were times when he couldn't stand Harry. And times when he knew exactly how the young man was feeling. It was a strange kinship. But with Hermione…

It was natural and light. He was still quick tempered and acerbic, but she gave as good as she got. A fact he admired much more than he resented. "I've brought sustenance," he greeted. He sat the food down on the small table that he demanded be brought in.

"Please tell me that's Mandarin," she grinned and he arched a brow at her as if to say, 'what else'. He handed her her portion and a fork, watching with a smirk as she went at her food. She seemed to notice his stare because she blushed and nudged him playfully. "So," she said taking a break from her fried rice and kung pao, "how's the rebuilding coming along?"

He sat his fork down. "Slow. It's not simply putting everything back where it was. The castle's protection requires layers of enchantments. I only worry that it may not be restored to its former glory. And then I have to deal with Potter's constant yammering…."

"How is Harry?"

She tried to sound nonchalant but Severus could detect the slightest edge in her voice. In all their time together she had avoided the subject of her friends rather neatly. "Does it bother you that they haven't come to see you?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "Wouldn't it bother you?" Her voice was low and the way it wavered gave him ample evidence of her distress. Silently, he reached for her hand, a movement that came as easy as breathing for them. Hermione gripped it tightly and sank into his chest. It was a position that had become common for them. "It's been two months, Severus." Hot tears trailed down her face and wet the cloth of his robes. "Sixty days and not a word. Not even an owl," she announced sullenly. He felt her graze her thumb over his knuckles. "I'm glad I have you here," Hermione confessed with a watery smile. "I hesitate to think what this would be like without your friendship."

Instead of speaking, he drew her into his arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like the taming shampoo he made her, and it was soft too. The chestnut curls wrapped around his fingers like Devil's Snare and he thought it highly appropriate for the woman he held. "They are foolish boys, but they do care about you," Severus murmured. "It may take them a while to pull their heads out of their arses, but soon they'll come begging for forgiveness."

"I hope you're right about that." She nestled further into his arms. She was practically on top of him and Severus tried to ignore how perfectly her body molded to his. Take out forgotten, they stretched out on her small bed. His arms wrapped around her protectively and she seemed content to trace soothing circles on his chest. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Another installment of Azkaban coming right up! Please review.

He woke up to something vibrating above him. Startled, his eyes snapped open. It took him a minute to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. The pale light seeping into the room made Severus aware of the early hour. Had he spent the night here? Where was the guard? And what on earth was that vibrating? Hermione! He had knocked her off him in his confusion. She lay on the floor shaking. At first he thought she had went into shock, but this seemed different. "Hermione?" He called as he moved to kneel on the floor beside her.

She looked up at him, big eyed and Severus wondered if she was confused by his presence or her body's actions. "What's the matter?" she asked far too calmly.

"You're shaking, Hermione," He pressed as he guided her into a sitting position.

The shaking brunette frowned. "It's just the Cruciatus aftershocks. No need to worry." Sure enough they seemed to taper off, leaving nary a trace, save the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He sat back on his heels feeling tired and worried.

"Does this happen often?" He wondered aloud and she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Severus felt put out that she would keep something like this from him. She must of picked up on his mood because she lifted a slightly trembling limb to caress his forearm.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I just didn't think there was anything anybody could do." She soothed, stretching her mouth into what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "It's really not that bad."

His frown deepened. "Be that as it may, I will return tomorrow with a potion for you to take. It should stop the tremors."

"Tomorrow?" She jerked. "Wait-you're leaving?" Her words were rushed and a bit higher in pitch than before.

Sensing her distress, Severus cradled her hand in his own. "I'll be back tomorrow," he reaffirmed, gazing into her eyes. His thumb traced unconscious circles on her smooth flesh. It always disturbed him when he realized just how easy it was to touch her. To have her touch him. "I shouldn't have stayed this long anyway. Minerva will have questions…."

She smiled faintly. "You're right," She sputtered with a shake of her head, "I'm being silly. I'm sure you've got loads of important stuff to do." She rose and sat down on her cot rather dejectedly. For the first time since he'd first entered Hermione's cell, Severus thought she looked pitiful and small. It was then, in that moment-that he had the sudden impulse to kiss her. He shook his head. Better leave before he did something stupid.

"Late night?" McGonagall could be heard saying as Hogwarts building team gathered for breakfast that morning. There wasn't enough room at the Head Table so they all crowded around the Gryffindor House table. Severus could hardly believe it. However it was necessary. The Building team consisted of a large number of people. Poppy, Sprout, Flitwick, the Lupins (Remus, Tonks, and their son Teddy), Potter, five Weasleys (the younger two, Bill and his wife, Fleur, and Charlie-taking permanent leave from Romania), Minerva and himself. Overall quite an odd bunch. Noisy too, but that did not deter him from hearing the Headmistress's query.

"Try early morning," he grumbled taking a much needed sip of hot coffee.

"We hit a bit of a snag in dungeons last night. I went to your rooms for help, but you weren't there. I did a spell thinking maybe you were asleep…." Minerva went on, "The spell revealed that you weren't even in the building. Where were you, Severus?"

Snape sneered. He resented such probing into his personal life. If there was one thing this month had taught him, Severus liked being free. "Am I to have a third master?" His brusque tone reached the ears of all the diners present. The was a pregnant silence.

Minerva looked like she'd been slapped. "Of course not, Severus. I was merely expressing concern."

Hearing the truth of her words, his face softened. It was with a much milder voice that he said, "Thank you, but you needn't worry, what I'm doing will not take me away from the reconstruction."

She seemed to accept his unvoiced apology. "Didn't think so." Seeing there was nothing to come of the situation, everyone returned to their breakfast.

Day 61:

She hated feeling so vulnerable. She hated herself for being so clingy. No wonder he couldn't wait to leave. When had she become so needy? This was bad. She was becoming dependent on him. And what would happen when Severus's visits began to be less and less and eventually stop? Could she handle that? Probably not. She was digging herself into a deeper hole. Hermione knew that she was in love with him, even more so than before, but he didn't love her back. That was the crux of it. When she turned back time to save his life-she knew that this was a risk. But she'd rather have him alive and her love unrequited, than mourn his death. She loved him that much.

However, he would soon get bored with her. Not that she was particularly appealing anyway. Her hair was too bushy, her face was too plain, and she was too short. "I shouldn't have stayed this long…" That's what he said. At the time she pretended like it didn't hurt. But it did. And she was embarrassed by her behavior. Hermione had cried all over him, burying herself in his chest, falling asleep in his arms….

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of her ruminations. She wiped at the tears on her damp cheeks. No way would she let anyone else see them. She turned her back on the guard not caring to see whatever mush they'd give her to eat today. In fact, she didn't care to eat it at all. She was resigned to just wallow in pity for a while. I mean, she was a prisoner-it was sort of her job.

"Um…...'Mione?"

She could hardly believe it.

Harry?

"What are you doing here?" she barked, the shock of the situation momentarily driving away civility. Shifting on her cot, Hermione turned to face him. He looked different from the last time she saw him. Still worn, a great deal less battered, but….even more relaxed. Free. His childhood burden was lifted from his shoulders. And he needed a haircut.

"I know you're probably mad at me," Potter sighed. The sound of shuffling noted his entrance into her cell. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Forgive me," he blurted, eyes wide and pleading. "You've been here for over a month, all alone….and before you say anything-it's not alright." He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, before gesturing jerkily towards her mattress. She nodded numbly, scooting over to allow him room. "It's just been so hard to come, you know? I mean I killed Voldemort for Christ sakes, but I can't help you? I failed, Hermione. And-And when I see you in this cell…." he paused his hands gripped his pants, as he tried to contain his grief. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. "It's not fair. You did nothing wrong….well, not really. Just, well, just because people don't particularly like him...God, why-"

She stretched out a hand to end his tirade. "Three years isn't that long," Hermione joked weakly. "Besides, I knew the consequences and I did it anyway. I'm grateful for everything you've done, but please don't lose sleep over me. I love you Harry, and I want you to live your life." She pulled him into a tight hug. If her shoulder was decidedly more damp than previous, well, she didn't say anything about it.

"He's doing fine by the way."

The abrupt switch in gears threw Hermione off balance. "Who?"

"Snape."

Oh.

"He was still in the hospital when you were...er, incarcerated-right?" She nodded. "Well, you'll be glad to hear that he's doing fine. Helping to rebuild Hogwarts and all that rot." She managed a faint smile at this. Harry smirked, "Don't get me wrong, he's still a great git, but he seems….milder somehow. Maybe this is the way Snape would have acted had things been different." She just shrugged in response. He turned to her, "Do you think he'll ever come visit you?"

Hermione bit her lip, chewing on the soft skin as she determined how to answer. "I imagine he would have some questions for me; however, he might want to avoid me altogether. It would also depend on whether or not he feels that he owes me a debt for saving his life. On the whole I don't really know either way."

Harry for the most part looked contemplative. "I suppose you're right," he let out slowly although his face continued to look pensive. Standing up, he stretched briefly before saying, "I need to get going. Ron and I are supposed be repairing the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor tower."

Hermione joined him and hugged him once more. "It really was good seeing you, Harry."

"You too, 'Mione. I promise I'll come ."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm trying to take this thing slow, so sorry if that irks anyone.

Day 65:

Hermione caressed the battered spine of the volume of muggle literature Severus had delivered. As promised he had returned carrying the potion along with several muggle texts. She had been so happy about the new books that she almost neglected to tell him about Harry's visit. When she did his body went rigid. It took some pushing but apparently, Severus had gotten used to being her only visitor. She had to admit her time with Severus had been like living in a bubble. She could almost forget about being imprisoned. Almost.

The thing about living in a bubble is that it's a temporary state. After she told him about Harry's visit, Severus hadn't returned since. She told herself that he was busy. That he would come back with some grand explanation as to why he hadn't visited in four days. It was pitiful really. The fact that she counted. No, the fact that she was still counting. "You're only on book three?" A velvety voice filled the cell quite unexpectedly. She hadn't even heard the bars clang. Still, she couldn't deny how happy she was to see him. And it would seem that her limbs had a mind of their own because she was bounding into his arms. He chuckled, running a hand through her hair and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "If I'm to receive such an exuberant reception perhaps I should miss another four days."

"Don't you dare," Hermione growled. "By the way what kept you?"

"Ah, that is a surprise," he said pulling away from her. It was then that she noticed his satchel.

"More books?" she asked fighting the urge to grab the bag.

He scoffed. "That would hardly constitute as a surprise. No, I have something different from our usual plans." He directed for her to sit down as he set his bag on the little table and present his wares. Hermione watched with eager eyes as he pulled out a several black discs, but it wasn't until he pulled out the record player that she had an inkling of what he planned.

"I had no idea you were such a purist," she commented rising to peruse through his collection. "Wait-you have Al Green?"

He smirked, "It seems you've made your choice." He took said record and placed it on the recorder. Normally muggle devices wouldn't work, but Severus seemed to have found a way around this fact. "One more thing," he rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a long black length of fabric. "Today we pretend like we're not here, but instead at some little hole in the wall where they play 70s soul, how does that sound?"

Hermione grinned. "Sounds fun." She took the dress and motioned for him to turn around. She felt a little silly, but then again it seemed he put a lot of effort into it. The dress was made of a slinky fabric and it molded to her body like a second skin. Had she been somewhere else she might have felt pretty. Her prison issued slippers looked wrong with the nice dress so she kicked them off. "Okay, you can turn around now."

He didn't comment on her new state of dress, but instead offered his hand. As the soulful notes filled the cell, Hermione closed her eyes and allowed her body to sway to the beat. It was moments like these that made her want to cry. It seemed Severus knew exactly how to make her fall further in love with him. She wondered if he was affected by her at all. Probably not. He likely had witches falling at his feet. She was just his friend, and someone he felt indebted to. Nothing more.

This was a bad idea. He started off wanting to do something special for Hermione and he may have went overboard. First, he had to get special permission to bring the record player and use magic in the cell. Azkaban frowned on such activities, and rightly so. Couldn't have criminals escaping….again. That had taken two days and the other two were spent securing the dress. The dress that wrapped around her exceptionally. He wasn't supposed to notice these things. Regardless of her reason for saving him, he had already endured one infatuation and he didn't think he could handle another heartbreak.

Especially not now. Their friendship was something he treasured. Hermione knew him better than anyone even Albus. And talking to her was easy. And she certainly was attractive. As they spun around the room he could barely fight the smile on his face. Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he actually did kiss her. As his lips touched her skin the responding sigh caused him to crush her closer to his body. He didn't know if it was the music or his own musings, but at her sigh his heart fluttered inexplicably.

"This looks cosy," the words came from none other than Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. The bubble had burst. Hermione stilled in Severus's arms. Said wizard dropped his arms from her waist and stood rigidly to the side. The music stopped and all three of the cell's occupants stood in silence.

"Afternoon Mr. Potter," Severus's voice barely bordering on civility.

"Just what am I looking at here?" Harry questioned.

Hermione looked between the two men and frowned, "You're looking at two friends spending time together."

"Friends? Since when are you and Professor Snape friends? And since when did you visit ex-students in prison?" His tone was harsh and critical.

"At least he visited. Two months Harry! You're my best friend and you've only come once. Severus has been here nearly everyday," Hermione retorted.

Harry's face grew hot. "Every day? Don't you think that's a little suspicious ' mione? What reason would he have to visit so much? He obviously wants something….unless…."

Severus pressed forward, "Unless what, Mr. Potter?"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked appalled by his accusation she wanted to say more, but Severus stepped in front of her and loomed over Harry menacingly.

However Harry was not to be cowed. Still, Hermione could see that the old Snape had come back full force. "And what business of yours would that be? Anything between Hermione and I is just that, and leaves no room for you."

Potter growled. "Hermione is my best friend!"

"And you have abandoned her for two months! And yet you have the audacity to come here and make vile accusations. If I were you I would be begging for Hermione's forgiveness instead of worrying about what we're doing." Severus stepped closer to Harry with his large nose almost bumping his glasses. "I value Hermione and everything she has done for me. I truly care about her, do you?"

Harry's nostrils flared and he was breathing heavily. Both men's fist clenched at their sides. "Of course I care about her. I already apologized….." His stance seemed to falter and he backed away from Severus. "It's just...I walked in….I've never seen….the dress….and the music…"

Hermione stepped from behind Severus, placing a hand on his arm in order to catch his eye. He looked down and she was happy to see his face soften. Turning back to Harry she gave them a faint smile, "I get it. I'll admit this situation seems a little odd, but it is what is."

"I see," Harry relented. "I…..I'll just come back later. I really am sorry 'mione."

"I know Harry."

When he left, Hermione felt drained. Leave it to Harry to come at the most inopportune time. Letting out a heavy sigh she met Severus's worried dark irises. "Should I leave as well?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Please don't," she answered laying her head on his chest. "Can we go back to dancing?"

He must have recognized her need for support because he wrapped his arms around her once more and the music filled the room. As the tempo picked up she was surprised to find him leading her into dancing a boogie. He spun her wildly as they bopped to the beat. Twirling her in and out of his armd as their feet jigged in time tto the funky rhythm. Severus seemed pleased that she caught on to the steps quickly, if his smirk was anything to go by. Suddenly she didn't feel as drained. "So did you enjoy your surprise?" he asked once the record stopped. He was holding her from behind and his lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he spoke to her.

She stroked his large hands fondly, "Of course I did. You know, I truly am grateful for you coming to see me so much."

He kissed her neck and Hermione swore she felt him linger a bit longer than normal. "It's not like it's a burden to spend time with you," Severus replied dismissively.

Hermione placed her hands on top of his and guided one of them to slide across her belly and up to her breasts. "I would hope not. Especially since I believe we get along so well…." It was a risky move, but she had to try it. His breath hitched and his body tensed, but he didn't remove his hand.

"We do, don't we?" His voice was low and deep and she was pleased to feel him squeeze her breasts slightly and his other hand caressed her side.

Hermione bit her lip, this was new territory for them and any false move would likely turn him off for good. "Y-Yes, we do. In fact, I think you know me better than my best friends."

He was kissing her neck again, and Hermione took the hand at her side and led him to her thigh. His hands paused briefly, "Are you sure?"

She didn't know what exactly he was referring to but she answered anyway. "Yes." But the sound of a rumbling stomach interrupted them. Hermione blushed bright red as Severus extricated himself from their embrace.

"I suppose it is time for lunch," he commented blandly and sure enough the guard came to deliver her daily pile of mush. Hermione turned to see him already packing his belongings. "I'll be back tomorrow," she heard him say as he made a swift exit.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Is this fic worth continuing?

Severus sat stiffly at the table in the Great Hall. There were several things wrong with him in this moment. One, the house elves had managed to make a fillet that was both charred and undercooked. Two, Harry Potter was currently staring at him with an odd look and three, he couldn't keep his mind off of what happened with Hermione. It was true that he moved freely when around Hermione. There was something about her that made it easy. And she didn't seem to mind.

Maybe it was her confession. No one had ever loved him before, not even his mother. The closest person was Albus, but their relationship had been complicated and strained. Hermione wore her heart on her sleeve and after years of deception that was something he welcomed. But today was different. The way she rushed into his arms and pouted about him being gone. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone was truly happy to see him.

And then Harry showed up. And despite how wrong the boy was, he was right about something. Things were getting entirely too cosy. Hermione was so soft and willing. Seductive too. Her smaller hands guiding his own, her body asking to touched. Caressed. If that guard hadn't have appeared he shuddered to think of how far things would have went. It was too soon. Besides, she was in prison and as long as she was locked up it would be foolish to form a romantic attachment. Especially physically.

Appetite vanished, Severus rose from the table eager to return to his quarters. There he could clear his head and come up with a plan of action for tomorrow's visit. "Snape!" He heard an irritatingly familiar voice call, "Snape, wait up!"

Severus's robes whipped around in annoyance. "What is it, Potter?" He spat training his onyx eyes on the little cretin before him. In the back of his mind he wondered how he managed to feel any sort of affinity with the young man at all.

Harry raised his hands defensively. "I mean no harm, I swear. I just want to apologize about what happened with Hermione. But you've got to understand that I love her very much. Learning that you visited her so often was a punch in the gut. I feel like a complete bastard, and I realize that I projected my guilt onto you. I'm sorry."

"How touching," he sneered not fully trusting the lad's apology. "I suppose that now you plan to visit her frequently?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Than I guess this discussion is over." And with that Severus Snape off heading towards the dungeons where he could stew in private.

Day 66:

He didn't show up.

And for the life of her she couldn't detect what that meant. Had she crossed the line? Were yesterday's actions too wanton? She tugged at the stupid black dress that she had pulled on again this morning. Severus's gaze and the way he lingered on her form all suggested….. But perhaps she was wrong after all-

He didn't show up.

Day 67:

Hermione had fallen asleep in that dress. And when the guard came to escort her to her shower she vowed to not put the damned thing on again. Which was why it was currently mocking her from its position in the corner of the room next to her substantial pile of books. Severus was once again a no show. But she hadn't been completely alone, Harry came. He made excuses for Ron and Ginny but to be honest Hermione wasn't surprised. Harry didn't say it directly but she deduced that Ginny felt that Hermione should have tried to save Fred instead of Severus. And Ron...well…..he was interested in having her as a broodmare. He bore no real feelings otherwise he would have come. And Severus…..

God, she hoped she didn't push him too far. But it truly wasn't fair he consumed her thoughts so. That he invaded her dreams….

Days 68 and 69:

She thought that he might actually be doing another project that took four days. Wishful thinking on her end. Harry came by again, this time with Ginny. The meeting was a bit awkward at first, but Hermione soon found her arms filled with a crying redhead. After many assurances that she had no hard feelings towards the girl they all parted amicably. Ginny even promised to bring back some candy on her next visit. All in all, she was glad that her friends seemed to finally remember her.

But in her heart she missed Severus. As much as she told herself that this day would come she was still unprepared for the blow. In all honesty, she hoped she was overreacting. She hoped that in any minute Severus might glide into her cell. That he would come back with no gifts except for his presence. That he would hold her and take away the dreariness that blanketed the entire prison. That his voice would lull her to sleep. And that right before she drifted off she would feel his soft lips on her forehead.

She frowned into the musty smelling cot. If she was this bad after four days without Severus she couldn't fathom to think how she'd feel should he stay away longer. Although, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to find out. Closing her eyes she scolded herself for being so pitiful. And ungrateful. The man had already given up two months of his time, he deserved some days off. It wasn't like he had a real responsibility to her anyway. Yes, she saved his life but he had done the same countless times. And he even got rid of the tremors. He brought her lots of interesting books, enough to keep her occupied for a while if she read slowly, and he was there when her friends had momentarily forgotten her. Yes, she had a lot to thank him for. And whether he was gone four days or forty she would always be grateful. Still, when she finally closed her eyes, she couldn't stop the wistful twinging of her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for those who seem to like this story. It started as merely a little story to rid myself of writer's block but I must admit I'm pretty into it. Here's the new chapter! Warning: there's some suggestive themes included in this chapter.

He was doing the right thing wasn't he? Some time away would be good for both of them, right? At least that's what he told himself. Too much exposure to Hermione and her gentle mannerisms were causing him to be incredibly lax in his judgments. And the more he was around the harder it would be for her to move on. And as much as it pained him to admit, she needed to move on. He didn't deserve her love.

That was the crux of it.

For the life of him he couldn't understand why she loved him as ardently as she claimed. Well, logically he could understand her reasoning, but inside he felt inadequate. While Severus was no greenhorn when it came to dealing with women, that experience was purely physical. Yes, as she pressed into his body and shivered from his touch he'd known exactly what he was doing. It was a point of pride that he could even illicit such a response from the young woman. But it was her other reactions that left him feeling thoroughly wrong-footed. Her smiles and her vulnerability. Her love. That-he had zero experience with.

Maybe he should give up visiting altogether. It would certainly solve the problem; at least marginally. Never mind that he woke up everyday with Hermione on his brain. Or the fact that he had to stop himself from heading straight to Azkaban just to hear her voice. Or how he'd woken up for the last eight days with a throbbing erection. Or how he listened with jealousy as Potter and the Weaslette told everyone how Hermione was doing. Or how apparently the Ginger Idiot brought his Hermione a giant bouquet of roses as a means of apology. Which just proved that the boy knew nothing about her, because Hermione's favorite flowers were peonies. Wait-his Hermione? He really needed to stop visiting. If he stopped visiting he couldn't do anything stupid and maybe she'd meet the right kind of man. A man who deserved her loyalty. A man who wasn't broken. A man who could give her more than the fragments of a messed up life.

Day 77:

Eleven days. That was a record. Hermione sighed and sat up lazily on her bed. Beside her Ron's forty red roses were beginning to wilt. He came not two days after Ginny's first visit bearing a similar excuse as Harry's reason for his absence. Although Ron's words hadn't rung nearly as true. Not that it mattered. She'd forgive him anyway, but she'd never let him into her heart. This was the second time that he showed her that she couldn't count on him. First on the run and now this. And roses? Did he really expect her to fall all over him like some love struck girl? As if.

Except that's exactly what she believed Ron imagined because he seemed a bit put out with her underwhelming response. But she didn't care. There were very few things that cheered her up these days and Ron's offerings of Quidditch United and various other magazines were not one of them. She grabbed the battered book and stroked its spine once more. Although she finished the last two books in the series she couldn't help but to go back to this one. It was what she was reading the last time he came.

Severus.

Really it wasn't fair that he had captured her heart so. Nor was it fair that she wouldn't get a chance to confront him. At least not for some one thousand and twenty odd days. Unless he ever decided to come back sooner. She hoped he did. Even if only to tell her he couldn't return her sentiments. Just as long as she could have his friendship again. Was that too much to ask? "Hello…..'mione, I'm talking to you," came the abnormally sing-song voice of Ronald Weasley. "Eat up, I brought you your favorite, roast chicken, mashed potatoes and mushy peas." He set the food on the little table and sat down on the bed.

"Roast chicken is your favorite Ron," she replied scooting over as he had sat a little too close for comfort.

"I thought you liked chicken?"

"I do. But my favorite is kung pao chicken," she explained, but seeing his continued puzzled expression she decided to drop it. "Thanks for the food," she deadpanned. This entire scenario only made her miss Severus more. They ate in silence for a while, or rather she ate quietly while he gabbed. Every now and then she'd give a half-hearted response, but Hermione didn't need to do much. One good thing about Ron is that he had no trouble carrying on one sided conversations. She'd have been content to just listen to him talk, but something he said caught her attention. "Wait, could you repeat that?"

"I said Harry and I are renewing the appeal on your behalf. We caught the greasy git snooping through some law books and it got us thinking. I mean it's not like you're a real criminal. And the sooner the bloody pervert stops visiting you, the better," he commented not having the faintest clue how angry he made the brunette next to him.

"How dare you call him that?" she seethed training fierce amber eyes on her oblivious prey. "And what's it to you if Severus visits me or not?!"

"Call him what?! The man is a git and a dirty old geezer and if you're defending him than he's obviously poisoned you or something." He retorted food forgotten as he knocked over the tray as he stood. Hermione joined him and they stared each other down. "The Hermione I know-"

"That's just it! You don't know me. Otherwise you would have gotten me different flowers or my actual favorite food!" she shouted feeling the beginnings of tears stinging her eyes. "You don't know me and you don't know Severus either."

"Hermione I-"

She wouldn't hear it. "Just get out, leave. And take your stupid flowers with you!" And with that she threw all forty roses, vase and all at Ron's retreating backside. It didn't hit him, but instead smashed into the grey walls of her cell. Looking at the mess of food, glass and rose petals she couldn't help but think it an accurate representation of her life thus far. Later on tonight a guard would come by and magic away the mess but for now it was a perfect background for her tears. Pulling at the riotous pile of curls on her head she folded in on herself, ignoring the tiny pieces of glass that embedded themselves into her skin. The blood tainting her jumpsuit didn't matter. No, she was too busy crying for the one wizard who could make the pain go away.

There was pounding on his door and Severus groaned as he sat up from his couch. After a night of drowning his sorrows the last thing he desired was company. Deserting his half empty bottle of Ogden's he stumbled to answer the door, anything to cease that incessant knocking. Yanking it open he prepared his mightiest glare for whoever it was that was bothering him. He saw the black hair and green eyes, growling he asked "What do you want?"

The boy appeared frazzled and anxious. "It's Hermione. They found her bleeding out in her cell. They're holding her in St. Mungo's, apparently she's on suicide watch."

"Come in," he ordered suddenly sober. "We can use my floo." They wasted no time, and the fireplace lit up with familiar green flames. All the while Severus couldn't help but think that he made a terrible mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, we're moving on in the story….please review. And thanks to all those who have encouraged me. I only hope that I can continue to live up to your standards.

Day 78:

Peonies. Not wilting red roses, but pale pink peonies were the first thing she saw when she awoke the next morning. They were in a plastic looking vase and were in pristine condition. "Oh good, you're awake," it was a welcomed voice. But it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. The voice she needed.

"Hello Harry," she whispered and it wasn't until she felt the tug on her hand that she realized she wasn't in her cell anymore. She struggled to sit up and it was then that she noticed the bandages on her forearms. "What happened?"

Harry frowned. "I was hoping that you would tell me. I know that you had a fight with Ron…"

She grimaced. "Don't remind me. But why am I in the hospital?"

Her brow furrowed at Harry's uncomfortable mien. He sighed. "A guard found you bleeding in your cell. The healers found shards of glass in your arms. Some of them were very deep. You lost a of blood. The guard also said that you were rejecting treatment. Now Hermione….," he pat her hand gently. "I just need to know something, did you...did you put the shards there on purpose?"

She snatched her hand away. "Of course not, Harry how could you ask me something like that?"

He winced. "Sorry, but I had to. Refusing treatment while you're bleeding profusely is a serious issue. The healers assumed your imprisonment was starting to get to you. Besides I'm worried about you. Especially once Severus told me that he hasn't been by in a while," he tried to make eye contact but she refused. He reached for her hand again, "He's here, Hermione."

That made her look up. "Severus is here?"

Harry nodded. "Just outside the door. He wanted to make sure he had permission to come in. Does he?"

A part of her wanted to be petty and say no, but the prospect of actually seeing him was too great. In a short time the atmosphere changed as the dark wizard entered the room. Hermione scrambled from her spot on the bed choosing to stand. She hoped that she didn't look as weak as she felt. His obsidian eyes scrutinized her from his stance by the door. With slow deliberate steps he made his way to her. He stretched out his hand, palm up in askance. She slid a shaky hand into his, feeling her eyes close as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "My dear girl." His words were a low murmur just loud enough for her to hear. "I've been a complete fool, wallowing in self-pity and denying the only real love I've ever known." And then he was kneeling, pressing the back of her hand to his cheek, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

This wasn't what she expected. She opened her eyes to see Severus looking the very picture of contrition. It broke her heart. "Stand Severus," she murmured. He got up slowly, still holding her hand as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I just want to know why. What kept you from me?"

Severus sighed. "Myself." He raked his hand through his hair, letting out another ragged sigh as he did so. "I didn't know how to deal with the changes I was experiencing. You reach me in places that I am unaccustomed to. Your advances and your trust are like a weight on my very soul." He took a step back needing to distance himself from this precious vessel. A woman of unearthly kindness. "I had to leave because it was becoming too much. Because I was feeling too much," he bit back the words of amorous inclinations that were clinging to his throat, burning him up on the inside. Instead he regarded her with his cool gaze.

"I see," she breathed, her voice sounding more wistful than she aimed to let on. She looked away feeling small under his passive assessment. How he managed to make her feel like the guilty party when he was the one apologizing she had no idea. "Thank you for the flowers," she said finally. His reaction was immediate as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

It was a bittersweet embrace, so reminiscent of others they'd shared. Hermione allowed the tears she valiantly held back to fall. He'd felt too much? What did that mean exactly? Was it possible that he felt even an inkling of what she feels for him? And did hoping this was true make her as pathetic as she believed? She wished she knew exactly what he was thinking. However if she had to hazard a guess she'd bet that the wizard was likely still guarding his heart. Was he so damaged by the past that he couldn't accept love that was freely given? The thought made her cry harder. Noticing her distress, Severus's strong hands rubbed her back in calm, comforting circles. "It's alright my dear girl," he cooed almost as though one would to a small child. "I will never leave you again. I will be here as long as you desire for it to be so."

The promise registered on a spiritual level. She searched for his gaze, and meeting it, she sensed how adamant he was about his vow. Yes, it was right to forgive this man. He deserved it far more than anyone else in her entire acquaintance. She brought up her hand so he could rest his cheek in her palm. Maybe it was her imagination but Hermione thought she saw his eyes close for the briefest of seconds. And maybe it was the lighting in St. Mungos that gave Severus such a soft and compassionate appearance. Nevertheless, Hermione trudged on with what she was going to say. "What I'm about to say might be too much for you to hear right now, but I think that it needs to be repeated just the same: I love you, Severus." Her declaration was accompanied by a kiss to his jaw. She didn't dare touch his lips no matter how much her body ached for just that. But she'd probably never get to experience what it was like to feel his lips caress hers. She felt him tense, but when her hand wandered up to stroke his brow and curl around the silken tresses of his raven hair he relaxed. "Please try to accept that." He gave no response; not that Hermione was expecting any. What Severus needed now was time, luckily she had plenty to give.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not much to discuss up here. Just want to say thanks for the reviews.

Day 79:

They let her go. After all, once they realized that the accident was in fact an accident, that was all they could do. Not that she was eager to get back to her dingy, dank, cell. But at least here she had all her books. And the peonies. Severus put freshness charms on them so they'd last longer. It really added to the ambience of the cell-although there wasn't much to begin with. Still, for the first time since her incarceration she didn't wake-up with the oftentimes crushing depression of her earlier days.

But that probably had something to do with Severus's presence. He was acting a bit different today, almost too nice. While he had always shown her his sweeter side it had been tempered by his cool personality and acerbic wit. Today; however, he handled her with kid gloves. Hermione would have categorized it as incredibly endearing if she hadn't found it annoying. But she let him baby her because she knew it was an extension of his apology.

Day 82:

Severus visited at the same time as Harry and Ginny. Ron was blessedly absent, but the situation was nonetheless awkward. Severus sat beside her on the cot, further than his norm with Harry and Ginny poised on transfigured chairs across from them. Despite he and Harry's apparent reconciliation Severus's mannerisms were lukewarm at best. And then there were the silences. They'd make mindless chit chat for a few minutes but eventually lapse into the quiet, strained, atmosphere they found themselves in currently. After about ten minutes of sitting like this Ginny, with more prudence than a child of Molly Weasley was thought to possess, pecked Hermione's cheek and dragged Harry from the room. Promises to visit in the next few days floated on the air in their wake. "You can loosen up your shoulders you know," Hermione stated blandly once the echoes of her friends retreating footsteps faded into obscurity.

Severus cocked his brow at her tone, but relaxed just the same. "Forgive me for not enjoying the inane tittering your friends call conversation." The remark was meant to sting, but Hermione found herself smirking instead.

"You certainly weren't making it any easier. Irritation was rolling off of you in waves," she pointed out hoping that the critical wizard would take on a fairer assessment of her friends. Especially Harry who she valued as much as she would a brother. Severus grumbled incoherently as he stretched, surprising Hermione when he used the gesture as an excuse to pull her into his arms.

She sunk into his embrace relishing in the smell that often times saturated her dreams. She felt her stomach flip as she thought about the nature of such dreams. Would he turn away in disgust if he knew? A part of Hermione believed he wouldn't. There were moments that she swore Severus wanted to cross that invisible boundary between them, but he held back. "I was irritated," he admitted. "I wanted to have you all to myself."

Did her ears deceive her, or did Severus actually purr such suggestive words in her ear? Her mouth suddenly went dry and it was several moments before she could pull herself together. Give him space, Hermione. "D-Did you have anything planned in particular?" She prayed she didn't sound as anxious as she felt.

"Not really," he answered stroking her side. She wasn't wearing a jumpsuit today, but a murky gray top and bottom. The shirt had scrunched up revealing a thin strip of skin that Severus had no qualms about directing his attention to. "I really missed you those eleven days. I guess part of me wishes to make up for lost time."

The sentiment was innocent enough, but his hands weren't. As he nudged the fabric of her shirt up further she wondered if he changed his mind about needing space. She didn't utter a single word when his lips pressed against her neck. She just sighed and melted further into his chest. She didn't want to disturb this spell. The one that had her nestled over his lap, his long, fingers making tortuous trails across her rapidly heating flesh. She turned to face him surprised to witness the unguarded heated look in his eye.

That look gave her courage to rise to an upright position. She ventured out a hand, cupping his cheek to bring those thin, but perfect cupid's bow lips to join hers. It seemed a higher power was intent on tormenting her because the guard made his presence known right then. They sprang apart and Hermione growled lowly in her throat. "Dinner!" the man barked before leaving just as speedily as he came.

Severus stood up and Hermione felt the dread begin to settle in. "Stay with me tonight?" Yes, her request was the opposite of giving him space, but that look in his eyes told her that she wasn't entirely unwelcome. And when he agreed she thought her life would only be uphill from that point on.

Day 83:

Life wasn't fair. Sure, this was something that Hermione understood, but she was also sure that unfairness was served to her with a double portion. It all began in the wee hours of the morning. By chance Hermione had awoken before her bedmate and was shocked to witness Severus's glorious morning wood. She wiggled against it experimentally pleased to hear him moan and pull her to him tighter. He must have been having pleasant dreams because he rubbed himself against her, making satisfied sounds. However, the remainder of the fine morning was brought to a disastrous halt. And it was all her fault. Wanting to capitalize on his good mood she reached down to stroke his manhood which woke Severus up instantly.

He jerked away from her touch, freeing himself from their entangled limbs and getting up out of the bed with haste. "Apologies," he murmured awkwardly trying to hide his arousal from her.

She reached for him, intent on drawing him closer. "It's okay," Hermione reassured, but he shook his head furiously.

"No. No, uh, I should go," he breathed and the uncomfortable look never left his face. Hermione stood and grabbed his hand. There was no way she'd let him run away again. His breath hitched, but he didn't move as she pressed her body against his. Sliding her hands up his chest, she kissed the hollow of his throat dragging her lips up to plant moist kisses along his jaw. "Hermione please," he said with a shudder. His face contorted with pain and Hermione seized her movements. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced with a kiss on her forehead. He held her closely, withdrawing his kiss as slowly as humanly possible. Hermione hid her disappointment, and merely nodded for him to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Never fear there's a method to my madness…..also be prepared for fluff beyond function….

He was a fool to think that he could continue being in her presence and remain unaffected. If there was anything that those days apart from Hermione taught him it was that she made vulnerable. No worse, she made him lax. Sure, those first few days he'd been on his best behavior, doing nothing to cross the line. But yesterday…..

Severus knew it was all his fault. Playing with fire as he stroked her soft skin, feeling her squirm deliciously in his lap and her sigh….He would have kissed her. Would have partaken in any and every delight she offered that night. But when the guard came he pulled back as if burned. He should have left then, but Hermione asked him to stay and a night with her in his arms was infinitely better than one alone. Especially since he had fallen for her.

What a fool he was.

He dreamt of her. Of what could have happened had they not been interrupted. Things were safer in his dreams. Dream Hermione couldn't hurt him. She couldn't change her mind and decide he wasn't worth loving. Yes. What a splendid dream. Only when he woke that morning he realized just how much he enjoyed the dream. And Hermione….

He never imagined he'd feel her hands down there. He had to get up. To escape. He was so embarrassed. The evidence of his arousal was presenting itself proudly against his wishes. It's okay. That's what she said. And she crushed her womanly figure against him like the little siren he knew from his dreams. So if he spent the next few visits keeping her at an arm's length, that wasn't his fault, right?

Day 93:

The wall was up again. And it seemed firmly in place this time. In the back of her mind she wondered if he still hadn't quite gotten over the "morning incident" a few days ago. And now he was punishing himself for it. She wanted to yell at him. To demand that he pull his head out of his arse and snog her senseless. But she knew that he needed to come to his senses on his own. That was the only way he could ever fully receive her love, and allow himself to love her in return.

For the time being she'd settle for slightly less affectionate Severus. At least he still brought her kung pao.

What started as a normal morning for Severus Snape quickly went pear-shaped before he could even finish his scrambled eggs. Following his usual routine, Severus woke up, finished his daily ablutions and went to the Great Hall. He even returned a few greetings. However, as he chewed thoughtfully on his pancakes, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter right into his cheesy potatoes. All eyes found themselves on him-how could they not? Severus never received mail. Fan mail, and howlers, but not actual mail. Ignoring their eyes, he decided to open the letter-normally he would have done this in private, but that would only heighten their curiosity.

Wiping off the mess, he arched his brow seeing how their wasn't any sender, just his name scrawled across the front. He scanned it for any hexes or jinxes that might harm him, but he found nothing. Flipping it to the back, he was surprised to see the official Prince family symbol. Interest peeked, he opened the envelope:

Dear Severus Snape,

News of your survival has been a welcomed realization. While in the past the Prince family has behaved rather uncharitably towards you and your mother, a fact which I deeply regret, I am being sincere when I say welcome. That being said, in light of recent events, we would like to invite you back into the Prince family. Seeing as you are the last surviving male heir, once I pass away the fortune is yours; however, there are a few provisos. My health is failing and as a leader of one of the last noble houses it is my greatest hope that the Prince line lives on. That being said, in order to receive your full inheritance-you must marry and be expecting a child within a year. This is effective immediately.

Hope this finds you well,

Lord Cassius Prince

Clutching the letter in his hands, Severus schooled his features as he lifted his eyes from the parchment for the first time. Minerva met his eyes showing her own curiosity plainly on her face. He sneered. "Oh don't be a tease Severus," she clucked. "Tell us what it said."

"It's none of your business," he let out gruffly. "Now, excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And with that Snape rose from his seat and marched out of the Great Hall leaving the others to speculate what exactly the mysterious letter contained.

Day 106:

When he came rushing into her cell looking disheveled and slightly worse for wear, she was instantly on her feet. "What is it Severus?" She asked, brows knitted in confusion, she wasn't used to seeing him look this upset. Even at his most laidback he had always maintained a collected demeanor. Something must have really shook him.

"Here," he spat and Hermione found an envelope shoved unceremoniously into her hands. It was a letter. Scanning the contents quickly, she felt her stomach do an odd flip. "Well?" He demanded.

"I don't really know what to say….do you even want the money?" She asked deciding that it was the safest question.

"Until now I never believed it was an option; however, now that it is I can't say I'm not tempted. If the inheritance is truly as substantial as my grandfather would have me to believe than I could afford to start my own business."

"And be your own boss," Hermione added knowingly recalling their earlier discussions.

He nodded as his lips pulled down into a frown. "But I have to be married and expecting an heir within a year. A year! Not only would I have to find someone content to live in a civil, yet loveless marriage, but also someone who doesn't mind being forced to pop out a baby without so much as a by your leave! Who would resign themselves to such a fate?"

"I would."

The words slipped out of their own volition and Hermione felt her cheeks burn in humiliation. It made her sound desperate and pathetic. But it was the truth. He stood stock still with his back turned towards her and Hermione watched him nervously, gripping her thin clothes in suddenly sweaty palms. "Hermione-"

"Just forget I said anything," she rushed, wishing for all the world that she could turn back time once more. Just enough to prevent her from saying something so….so stupid. "It's not like it's even possible, right?"

"There is an ordinance…..that allows minor criminals to be released if married to a free citizen, on grounds of necessity. In theory, my need for both a spouse and heir should be enough." He turned to face her, "But would that really be fair to you? Regardless of your esteem for me, this is a very serious matter. Any woman I marry will need to be committed to me for life. You only have three years here, and then you will be free. Free to love someone else. Someone who could give you the love that you deserve."

Okay, so he wasn't rejecting her-at least not completely. She moved towards him and for the first time since their time together, he flinched. But she pressed on, placing a shaking hand on his pale cheek. And as he gazed into her eyes, she could read the wariness in his expression. "Don't you remember why I'm here? Trust me, my esteem, as you call it-isn't likely to disappear. I told you before that I'd do it again. Whether it's three years or thirteen. I knew how serious my actions were then, and I know how serious they are now. I'd much rather spend my life with you, than any amount of time here, no matter how small." Her other hand slid up his chest, resting there. "Now….I know that I'm not….the prettiest…"

He shushed her with two of his long, calloused fingers. She shivered at his touch. "You are gorgeous," he admonished. "Never doubt that. And even if you weren't-I'm certainly no Adonis. Looks were never a deep concern for me and if I am honest with myself, you are my ideal partner." He paused and as his words sank in, Hermione told herself not to get too hopeful. "I just….I'm afraid Hermione. My love has been spurned before leaving me with naught but sorrow and ash."

Things were clearing up and Hermione regarded the seemingly untouchable man in front of her. To have him admit something so deeply personal spoke volumes of their relationship. Wall or no wall, she recognized this was Severus putting himself out there. This was him being vulnerable. "You can trust your love with me," she replied praying that he believed her words. "Give me your heart Severus, for I have already given you mine."

"What if all I can give you is a heart that has been mangled and burned; left cold, black, and fragile?"

Hermione wanted to cry, did this man truly believe that's all he had to offer? She wouldn't address that right away, instead she answered, "If it's a heart full of your love, I will treasure it no matter what state it's in."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm really glad people like this story and hopefully will continue to like it as the story progresses….

Give me your heart. That's what it all came down to. Surrendering yourself to another person. Only this time it appeared as though he wouldn't be alone. This time when he offered up his most precious possession he wouldn't get it stomped on. And he wouldn't be left empty handed. Her voice seemed so soft and small. Timid. As if afraid of his response. So afraid that she might break. He looked into her eyes. Their whiskey color giving away a medley of emotions. Hope. Fear. But the greatest was love. Love of the deepest kind.

He covered the hand that cupped his face with his own dragging it over to his lips as he kissed her fingers. And she smiled. It was a brilliant smile. The kind that shouldn't have been possible in a place like this. "I suppose the only thing left, is you ask you to be my bride." Pressing another kiss on the hand he held, he knelt down in front of her. "Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"

For several moments she said nothing and Severus felt fear creeping into his heart. But the feeling lightened when he suddenly had his arms full of a witch pressing kisses all over his face. She was giggling. He didn't think he had ever heard Hermione giggle. "Yes," she breathed, "A million times, yes."

Severus was quite overcome with emotion. This entire situation seemed surreal, and he regarded her in a state of awe. But her smiling face and soft touches ensured him that this was in fact real. That being so he carefully leaned forward with intents to crush his lips against hers for the first time, but he hovered offering her one last chance to reject him. He needn't have worried, because she met him with passion grabbing at his robes as though she couldn't get enough of him. And he returned it voraciously, allowing what he'd been holding back for so long to leak out. She moaned into his mouth, shivering and clinging to his body. He delighted in her breathy sounds, filling her love in a tangible way. It wrapped around him like her arms and he held onto both tightly. Caressing and giving reverence to the gift in his grasp. It was only the need for oxygen that finally separated the two.

"You know, I can scarcely believe my luck," she whispered affectionately brushing through his hair.

He gripped her waist tighter, squeezing it for a second before responding, "I am the lucky one." He kissed her again, softer than before, resting his forehead against hers he said, "As much as it pains me to say this, but I have to go."

"What? Why?" she whimpered, grasping his hands and he hid a smile at her reluctance to part with him. He felt it too, but there were things that needed to be done.

"I must visit my grandfather and deliver the news. But don't worry, I'll be back tonight to place a proper ring on your finger," he appeased and Hermione graced him with a smile.

"Okay Severus, but you had better be back tonight," she directed tapping his chest firmly yet, good naturedly.

Smirking he nodded and added, "And then first thing in the morning I'll head straight for the Ministry and get the process started."

"And then we'll get married," she replied eagerly.

"Yes, my dear girl, and then we'll get married."

Lord Cassius Prince was exactly as he imagined. He carried the same dark eyes and bone straight black hair as his mother. Same pale coloring too. He was tall, and extremely thin. Probably due to his illness, but Severus could tell that in his heyday his grandfather was likely a formidable wizard. The frown lines surrounding his mouth softened when they landed on Severus and when his eyes twinkled in the same manner Dumbledore's had Severus returned his smile. "Welcome to Prince Manor," the nobleman announced having finally reached his grandson. "I take it that you received my letter?"

"Yes sir. I'll admit it was unexpected, but not unwelcome," he replied.

"And what is your response? Will you need help finding a bride?" Cassius pressed.

Severus shook his head. "No, actually I have already proposed to a woman and she said yes," he answered proudly. "I was hoping to procure a ring for her. I admit I can't afford one worth her splendor."

Lord Prince curled his lips upward in a sly grin. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "It's only right that she gets accustomed to wearing the family jewels. But first, join me in the parlour and tell me all about her."

Once they were safely ensconced in the velvety chairs and sipping tea delivered by the house elf, whom Severus learned was named Dottie, Severus began to describe Hermione to his grandfather. Lord Prince had instantly recognized the name Hermione Granger, but beyond what had been printed in the Prophet, he knew precious little about the young woman. So Severus talked about her intelligence, kind heart, and patience. He also confirmed that she saved his life.

Cassius sat forward in his chair. "I'd love to meet her. Can she come to dinner tonight? I'll have the elves cook up a great feast."

Severus grimaced. "Well, at the moment she's…."

"She's what, Severus?"

"She's still in Azkaban."

Cassius frowned at his grandson. "I may be a bit behind in the news, but I thought that Potter boy got the charges dropped?"

"No. But her sentence was reduced."

Cassius Prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we'll just have to bring the feast to her then," he announced in a tone of finality. "First things first, come upstairs and pick out a ring." Knowing that the old man wouldn't take no for an answer in regards to the dinner, he followed up the stairs hoping that Hermione wouldn't mind some new company. As they ascended he couldn't help but analyze his grandfather's slow movements. It looked like joint pain, but what was causing it Severus had no clue. However, this combined with his waif like figure had Severus musing over whether or not he could do something to help.

Upstairs Severus was led to a sizeable bedroom. His grandfather's, if he had to hazard a guess. They bypassed the bed, walking up to a large bureau. On it was an ornate jewelry box. Cassius turned to the young man beside him and not for the first time that afternoon it gave him a bittersweet feeling that he resembled his late daughter so much. He still couldn't believe he allowed his family to pressure him into estranging his own daughter. And then she passed away before he could ever beg for forgiveness. Still, he was determined to do right by his grandson. "Now most of the family jewels are in the vault at Gringotts," he said as he opened the box. "However, these were some of your grandmother's favorites. I'm certain Hermione will love them too."

It was true the baubles inside were quite extravagant although Severus had no idea if Hermione would ever wear more than two pieces at a time. She had classic tastes. It was something he picked up on after spending so much time with her. That being said, she was also unique so a traditional diamond ring wouldn't do. There, he spotted a lovely rose gold, morganite ring. The coloring reminded him of her favorite flowers. Perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A little short, but I just started a new job….review and enjoy!

Day 103 cont'd:

When Hermione heard the footsteps approaching her cell, she had no idea that Severus was arriving with a guest. A very well dressed, distinguished looking guest. She looked down at her shoddy prison garb and instantly felt inferior. Severus reached for her hand and Hermione hoped she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt. "Hermione I'd like for you to meet my grandfather, Lord Cassius Prince."

Said man stepped forward and kissed her hand lightly while Hermione fought the urge to curtsey. Hearing the man's title only heightened her insecurity. "It's an honor to meet you sir," she greeted.

"Likewise," he answered. "And may I just add in how grateful I am that you saved my grandson-even though you knew the possible consequences."

"Well, I love Severus very much," she explained, feeling her new fiance squeeze her hand briefly.

The old wizard smiled. "That fact is abundantly clear. Son, you're a very lucky man. Women like her are rare and priceless."

Hermione blushed, but Severus just smiled and agreed as he turned to address her. "Hermione, my grandfather wishes to dine with us this evening. I hope that's okay."

She rubbed her arm, "Of course, it's fine. I only wish that we met under different circumstances, sir."

Cassius smiled. "Oh nonsense! You rescued my grandson and now you are to be his wife. I can think of no better circumstances." Lord Prince reached for her hand giving it an affectionate pat. "And please call me, Cass, or better yet Grandpa Cass. You too, Severus. We're family." He treated them both with a smile before clasping his hands together and calling, "Dottie!"

The little elf appeared from nowhere making Hermione wonder, not for the first time at the magic elves possessed. "You called Master?" Hermione was happy and surprised to note that Dottie was wearing clothes. A floral pillowcase and a red bow, to be exact.

"Yes, Dottie," Grandpa Cassius answered. "We're ready for you to serve us now." At that, the little elf went right to work. Before long they were presented with a table bearing a meal that looked far too grand to partake in Azkaban. Hermione was suddenly speechless. This was all turning out to be rather fairytale like. Severus was quite literally a Prince, who'd come to rescue a damsel in distress, but she wasn't nearly a princess. She turned to see the elf still bobbing gently up and down next to her master. "What is it Dottie?"

"Dottie is wondering if she can meet the pretty lady," the elf asked humbly in what Hermione was sure was meant to be a whisper. Lord Cassius let out a chuckle and the soft timbre of it endeared her to the elderly gentleman even further. "Of course," he answered in a doting voice, "This lovely woman is young master Snape's bride to be."

If possible the elf's eyes widened even more. "Dottie is to have a mistress?" The excitement laced through her voice made Hermione smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dottie." Hermione bent down to shake her hand, but the elf shied away. However, after some subtle encouragement from her master, she shook Hermione's hand gently. After that the three adults sat down and enjoyed the spread that was laid before them. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd ate something so decadent. And Cassius turned out to be such a kind man. It was hard to imagine that someone like him could ostracize their own child. But perhaps he had come to regret that. He stayed a good deal longer than she anticipated, but she didn't mind. And when he finally did go, she was a bit saddened at his departure.

"We're finally alone," Severus words reached her ears as his arms circled her from behind. "Do you know what that means?"

Turning in his arms, Hermione met his gaze while giving him a slow smile. "No, what does it mean?"

His eyes glittered mischievously, "It means I can do this..." he tilted her head up and covered her mouth with his own. She was pleasantly surprised by his passion. It seemed that from now on he'd no longer be holding anything back. Not that she wanted him to. In fact, his ardour was causing a delicious warmth to spread throughout her body. Before things could progress further than a kiss he broke away, rubbing her now swollen lips with his thumb.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she murmured dreamily.

"Maybe once or twice," he answered giving her a quick peck. He withdrew from the embrace and Hermione saw him pull something out of his pocket. "I do believe I owe you a ring." He tugged on her left hand, and Hermione felt the cool metal slide onto her finger. The rose gold glowed against her skin beautifully and she marveled at the blushing stone.

Blinking back tears, she cupped her hand over her mouth in awe. "Severus, it's gorgeous! Are you sure it's safe to wear here?"

He nodded. "I personally placed several protective charms on the ring. But if all goes well, you won't have to be here much longer." That's what it comes down to. Getting out of Azkaban and going home with Severus. Home with Severus. The phrase was almost too good to be true. She chose not to respond, save for pulling him in for another kiss. It would seem that she would never tire of feeling his lips on hers. Especially having had to go months without the sensation. But now here she was in his arms as his fiancee. True he had not declared his undying love for her, but he had made it obvious that he cared for her. In the end, she would rather have that much than his indifference. Who knows, in enough time he may come to love her after all.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I hope to continue to have my reader's support. Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up!

Day 104:

Today had started off as a blur of happiness for Hermione in a way that would have been impossible only a few days prior. She woke to fresh breakfast, none of that gloopy prison oatmeal she was usually served, and a note from Severus. As promised he was headed straight for the ministry to iron out the details. To be honest, she had no idea what those details were, but she trusted Severus would explain everything in time. With this in mind she hummed as she went through her daily routine and if the guard seemed puzzled by her behavior she certainly hadn't noticed.

When lunch time came around Hermione had expected to see Severus, but he was absent. She didn't take this to heart assuming that he was likely still taking care of their arrangements. This was true; however, she was not expecting for him to return with an auror and a woman in official Ministry garb. The male auror looked stern, Severus's mouth was pressed in a thin line, and the graying woman looked less than pleased to be there as well. Hermione stood up from her cot, took her fiance's offered hand and gave the older woman a friendly smile. The witch's face softened fractionally and she introduced herself to Hermione. "Hello, I'm Healer Chung and I work in conjunction with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm in charge of seeing after these type of special cases."

Hermione felt her lips descend into a frown, "I see. But why would I need a healer?"

"Well, we have to determine whether or not you can meet the qualifications of the contract," Chung explained referring to Severus's letter from his grandfather. "This is just standard procedure in order to ensure that the person taking on such a huge responsibility gets what they want in return."

Hermione's frown deepened. "Huge responsibility?"

Healer Chung grimaced and Hermione noticed that she seemed rather uncomfortable with whatever she was going to say next. "You're convict. A prisoner of Azkaban. It'll be nearly impossible to find employment, not to mention illegal for the first year. That's quite a financial burden. Not to mention that your story has been blasted all over the front pages of several publications. There are some people who think that it wasn't fair that you received such a short sentence. And there are even more that don't understand your actions."

Hermione must have made a face because the woman began backpedaling. "Don't get me wrong, I value your services to the wizarding world and I personally feel like your conviction was unjustified given the circumstances; however, my opinion is not necessarily the majority. I imagine that there are a great deal of people who wish they too could go back in time, and save someone's life."

A tense silence followed after that and nothing threatened to end it until Severus cleared his throat. "Can we get on with it? This current strain of conversation is neither wanted nor necessary."

But there was one more obstacle they had to overcome. After the auror and healer left Severus and Hermione had more visitors. Ron, Ginny, and Harry shuffled into the cell all looking a bit surprised by Severus's presence there. Hermione squeezed his hand tighter as she had not seen Ron since the incident. Ginny wasn't deterred for too long because she pulled Hermione into a hug saying, "Great news! Harry and Ron got an appeal scheduled for you. Kingsley says there's a good chance that you'll get off free this time. Something about an extenuating circumstances clause…."

Hermione gave her a wobbly smile, turning to glance at Severus for help. His face was strangely blank "That's great Ginny, but…."

"Good lord, where'd you get that ring 'mione?" Ginny all but shrieked drawing the attention of the boys beside her to the piece of jewelry on her finger.

"Blimey..." and "Bloody hell…" they gasped softly and Hermione noticed Severus frown. She felt her own face mirroring his expression.

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you. Severus proposed. I'll be out of here in a matter of days."

Harry's brow furrowed. "But the only ordinance that let's you do that is…..wait, what is he making you do?" He turned hard green eyes towards Severus, all reconciliation going out the window. She felt her fiance take a step forward, but she spoke first.

"He's not making me do anything," she retorted, but Harry wasn't letting up.

"There has to be some requirement. Ron, Kingsley, and I scoured the books. Ron was actually…." here he paused and looked towards his red haired friend. Ron blushed. "We couldn't find a good enough requirement…..So what is it?" Harry demanded.

"Hermione is to provide me with an heir. I am the last of the Prince line, and it's been my grandfather's dying wish," Severus answered with much more civility than Hermione believed he would. But Harry seemed heated. Ron too.

"Y-You don't have to do that 'mione," Ron yelled as he yanked her away from Severus. "I will not let you tie yourself to this greasy pervert!"

Hermione pulled her hand back, but not before Severus had a wand to his throat. "Get your clumsy paws off my fiancee, Weasley." It happened so quickly and Hermione couldn't remember seeing him draw his wand. Harry had his wand out too and she knew she had to do something or someone could get hurt.

"Severus please, I'm alright." She cupped his face feeling how his jaw was clenched. "Lower your wand, love. You too Harry." It was deathly silent for several minutes as the men stared each other down. Ginny watched with fearful eyes and Hermione bit her lip worriedly. There was a lot of bad blood between these wizards. And while Harry and Severus had come to an understanding it still did not take away from the protective urge towards Hermione and Harry's general dislike. It didn't seem like either one would back down until slowly, Severus relaxed and Harry followed suit. When she turned around, Ron's face was contorted into a look of disgust.

"Don't tell me you actually like this git," Ron asked with pleading eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald I believe I said before that you don't know me and this proves it. I don't just like Severus, I love him."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Severus interrupted. "Kindly refrain from making an even larger ass of yourself."

His face reddened in anger, but Ginny placed a restraining hand on his arm. Harry cleared his throat, gaining Hermione and Snape's attention. "Can you at least wait until after the trial? Ron, Kingsley, and I worked really hard for this to happen."

While she wanted to get married to Severus more than anything, Hermione also knew that Harry was trying to make up for his earlier absence. She could always tell when something was really dear to his heart. It was his eyes. They darkened with purpose. She wished she could ask Severus how he felt about all of this, but given their audience she knew he wouldn't be saying much. "Fine," she ground out. That seemed to be all he needed because he made his way out the cell followed by Ron with a little prodding from Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm feeling bad since I still haven't updated for my other stories, but I simply lack the motivation to actually type it out….is that sad? Lol

So Potter got her an appeal. That actually didn't bother him. He'd been trying to do the same thing all along. No, he was still concentrating on the fact that Ronald Weasley wanted to propose to Hermione. His Hermione. And if this appeal is successful….well, Hermione wouldn't need him. Severus hands clenched into tight fist. Would she decide to leave him?

Before today, their arrangement had been mutually beneficial, but now she could be free without his help. He felt cold. Thoughts of Hermione returning his ring filled his mind. She would abandon him, and leave him for the Ginger Idiot. Or worse, Potter. She would pack up her things and move far away. She woul-

"Severus, did you hear me?" He blinked dimly at the worried eyes of Hermione. He shook his head, the rest of his body rigid in apprehension. "I just asked if it was possible for me to get married in something other than my prison clothes?"

He frowned. "You don't wish to wait until the trial?"

"Why wait? At least this way we'll be prepared."

"Are you sure you'll want to go through with it? I mean, if the trial is successful than…"

Hermione gasped while taking a step back. "Severus, what are you saying?" She seemed upset although he couldn't decipher the exact reason why. "You don't want to get married do you? I knew it! This was all an act wasn't it? You felt guilty don't you?" She was crying now, her words coming out in rapid succession. "Well, now you have a way out. Here! Take your ring, I wouldn't want to hold you to a promise you obviously don't want to keep!" In her anger she struggled to remove the ring from her finger.

He tried to stop her, but she wrenched away from his grasp instead she crossed over to the other end of the cell, sat down and cried. Severus stood in shock. How could she ever think that it was him that didn't want to marry her? "How could I be so stupid?" Hermione asked burying her face in her hands. "I thought that you….well, even if you did not love me-I thought that you at least cared about me." She sniffed. "Oh God, I've been throwing myself at you…..and you didn't…..you don't…"

Severus was at her side in a flash. He pulled Hermione's reluctant form onto his lap. He wiped the tears from her flushed face. "Don't you know how much I utterly adore you?" he said reverently. "The prospect of your hand in marriage fills me with the utmost joy." He kissed her tenderly feeling like a fool for causing her undue stress.

"Then why did you…"

"I'm sorry. My initial reaction was childish and born from insecurity." He caressed her cheek in apology. "I assure you that from now on I will have better faith in your love and in you. But I also ask that you are patient with me."

She nodded. "I will, but don't scare me like that again. My heart is just as fragile as yours." He didn't say a word in response, but instead hugged his fiancee to him tightly. He was beginning to learn that this was what it was like being in love. Placing your trust and faith in another person. Relinquishing control. Being open. Vulnerable.

Day 108:

Ginny came by to fix her hair and give her new clothes for the trial. She tried not to squirm but to be honest her stomach was in knots. Hermione didn't want to be in front of the Wizengamot again. In truth, she just wanted to get married and go home with Severus. She wanted to get out of her cell. She wanted to sleep in an actual bed.

She didn't want to wear the white suit, although it looked great on her, and she definitely didn't want to wear the heels. But Hermione put them on quickly. "Let's just get this over with," she grumbled as the guard entered to put the shackles on her wrist one more time. They felt as heavy as before and she wondered if it was some sort of omen.

Courthouse 267 seemed designed specifically for intimidation because the setup placed Hermione in the center of the room. The members of the Wizengamot sat on a dais surrounding her looking down in consternation and in several cases denigration. Were these truly the witches and wizards meant to liberate her? Surely, this was a lost cause. In a box, a little lower than the dais, but still taller than Hermione sat a host of Order and D. A. members, along with the press and a miscellaneous crowd of spectators. Lastly, on her level, slightly to the left was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Severus.

Obediently they all stood when the Kingsley and the Chief Warlock entered the room. They read her charge: Misuse of a Time Turner and the punishment given which was three years in Azkaban. They also stated the nature of the appeal and opened the floor for her defense. The first one up, was none other than Harry James Potter.

"State your name," the appointed Council member commanded.

"Harry Potter."

"And what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"She is one of my most trusted allies and dearest friend."

"Are you aware of the severity of the charge against Miss Granger and her own admission to the guilt of said charge?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, but nodded and said, "Yes. I am here to present evidence as to why she should be released."

The Council Member shuffled through his papers briefly before landing on the one he'd been searching for. "Ah yes, the extenuating circumstances clause. Well you'll have to convince the court as to why Miss Granger gets to be exempt from her war crimes. Even you had to face repercussions,hence the fines from the Gringotts break in. Which, might I add Miss Granger is also likely guilty of though charges were not pressed against her." This caused a murmur to fill the room and Hermione witnessed several people toss curious looks her way.

"Yes, but a few galleons is nothing compared to three years in Azkaban. Hermione Granger is a hero! Why should she be imprisoned when the likes of Lucius Malfoy roam free," Harry seethed.

"And these extenuating circumstances? What could be so extenuating that it justifies altering time and bringing back someone from the dead?"

"He was believed dead. That's the thing about time turners, or maybe time in general. You can't save everyone. I've seen death. Smelled it. And Professor Snape, he didn't deserve to die. Not like that. There were a lot of people who didn't deserve to die. If I could have, I would have gone back to save them all."

The man was silent for a moment and Harry's words hung in the air. "And Miss Granger, why did she choose him-Professor Snape of all people?"

Hermione stilled. Harry swallowed hard, "That I can't say. Perhaps you should ask her. Or even Snape."

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, she sank back into her chair. "Thank you, Mr. Potter you may return to your seat now." Harry looked relieved and returned to his seat. "The Council calls for Severus Xavier Snape."

Hermione was holding her breath again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Definition is straight from the dictionary. Lol anyway Please review.

Day 108: The trial continues

"State your name."

"My name is Severus Snape."

"And what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"I was Hermione's professor."

"And…?"

"I am also the reason she is even on trial this morning. She went back to save my life, for which I will forever be grateful," Severus answered earning more murmurings from the audience.

"But that isn't the extent of your relationship with Miss Granger now is it?" The Wizengamot's chosen prosecutor pressed. Severus arched his brow, but made no move to answer. The interviewer scoffed. "Come on, Mr. Snape surely you are not feigning ignorance. We have reports of you visiting the defendant multiple times during her incarceration. Some of which you stayed overnight. Do you deny these claims?"

Severus gave him a hard look. "No. I do not."

There were a multitude of gasps and reporters were practically foaming at the mouth now. This trial was likely to be juicy fodder for them. Hermione tensed in her seat. She knew how much Severus hated this kind of attention. Besides he was a very private man and this current line of questioning was obviously grating his nerves. She just hoped he didn't lose his temper. "Then for the record, can you please state your relationship to the defendant?"

"I am her fiance."

Pin drop silence. And then the press renewed their fervent writing. "Her fiance?" Hermione noted that his voice held genuine surprise. "I'm curious, was this before or after she saved you?"

Severus sat forward in his seat, "Of course not. I resent this line of questioning. Any involvement I have with Hermione now is completely above board."

"Is it? Because what me and this court is trying to understand is what exactly led someone like Miss Granger to break the law so deliberately? So tell us, Mr. Snape, how does one become engaged to their former student without having any prior indiscretions with said student, in the span of three months?"

Hermione bit her lip, fighting back tears. She was afraid of this happening. Not everyone would understand their connection. While age gaps weren't necessarily an obstacle in the wizarding world, their former teacher/student relationship was enough to draw it into question. Never mind that Severus would have never entertained the thought of messing with a student. He was a good man. This wasn't fair to him.

Severus glared at the Councilman. A lock of his hair came free from his hair tie and hung in his face as he spat out his answer, "It is quite possible. As you said I visited nearly every day. I listened to her talk. When she told me she saved me because she loved me I was in shock. But that knowledge gave me the courage to keep visiting. I got to know her. I held her as she cried. I laughed with her. I saw what an incredible woman she was-is. And I…..I fell in love with her."

The last words were like a whisper, but Hermione caught them just the same. It was the first time he said those words. She wanted to leap over the bench and kiss him. Damn this trial. She felt something wet hit her hand and realized that she was crying. The Councilman cleared his throat. "Well, that was rather eloquently put. I think this situation is beginning to clear up. Mr. Snape, you may leave the stand."

At this time, the Chief Warlock stood up. "I think I've heard enough," he announced. Hermione's hands gripped the arms of her chair tightly. She sat on edge, as she awaited her judgment. "In law, extenuating circumstances in criminal cases are unusual or extreme facts leading up to or attending the perpetration of the offense which, although an offense has been perpetrated without legal justification or excuse, mitigate or reduce its gravity from the point of view of punishment or moral opprobrium. That is the textbook definition of this clause," the Chief elaborated. "And what I have heard today is an accurate example. Love, no matter the circumstance is always extenuating. All in favor of overturning Hermione Granger's conviction please denote by the elevation of your hand." To Hermione's astonishment majority of the Wizengamot's members raised their hands. "Then it's settled," the Warlock announced, "Miss Granger you're free to go."

There might have been cheering. But Hermione didn't care. She made a beeline for Severus flinging herself in his arms ignoring the crowd as she snogged him thoroughly. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered returning her kiss with marked enthusiasm.

"Hem hem," It was Harry. Hermione pried herself from Severus in order to give her best friend a crushing hug. "Don't bother thanking me. I only wish I'd done this sooner. You should have never been in that cell."

"It wasn't your fault," she admonished giving him another hug. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm free now!"

"We should have some sort of celebration!" Ginny exclaimed coming to their side.

"Yea!" Harry latched onto the idea. "I know a great deal of people who want to see you. And likely apologize as well."

Hermione looked to her fiance, who simply squeezed her hand, as if to say, "It's up to you." And while she knew that she needed to face everyone, she didn't think she could handle all of that today. "Tell you what, I'm kind of tried. Why don't we hold off on the celebration until tomorrow?"

"We understand 'mione," Ginny replied rubbing her arm in a motherly gesture. At that, Severus wrapped his arm around her protectively and ushered her past the mob of press and curious onlookers. She knew she'd have to face the music sooner or later. After all they (or Severus really) had just dropped a bomb on the wizarding world.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Trying to keep up with my updates. Thanks so much for your continued support!

He was glad she chose to stay with him. After all, he just proclaimed his love for her and he wasn't ready to be separated from her just yet. "Is this Prince Manor?" She whispered into his chest and Severus was happy to find that she had not left his arms yet.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts and this was the only place I could think of that no one knows about," Severus explained. Kissing her forehead, he broke away from their embrace, tucking her hand in arm instead. "First, we'll share the good news with Grandpa Cass, and then…."

"And then, you'll give me a preview of our wedding night," Hermione interjected with a saucy grin. Such an open display of lust went straight to his groin.

He pulled her to him, hands sliding down her body liberally. She shivered and he smirked. Leaning down so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "Perhaps….if you're a good girl."

Surprisingly, he felt her foot sliding down his leg as she peppered kisses along his jaw. "I can be very, very, good," Hermione purred. Done with teasing, he drew her lips into a hot kiss. As expected there was a lot of unresolved tension between them. After all, he'd been holding back on his desires for so long. And that wicked little foot was still sliding, caressing his calf. He groaned, pulling her ever closer to him. Wanting to feel her trembling. Needing to touch her more…..

"I guess we'll need to speed up your wedding date," an obviously amused voice filled the lover's ears.

Severus fought a cat who ate the canary grin. "As you can see, the trial ruled in Hermione's favor."

Lord Cassius observed the couple fondly. "Hello my dear, it's good to see you outside of that dreary cell."

"It's good to be out," she replied, resting her head on Severus's chest. "How have you been?"

"A few aches and pains, but nothing I'm not used to," his grandfather answered dismissively. He and Hermione shared a look, and Severus could see her concern. It forced him to recall the whole reason for this situation. His grandfather was dying. And money or no money, he knew that he needed to find a way to stop it. He already loved the old man, he didn't want to say goodbye so soon. "Come on, let's talk in the parlor."

"Grandpa Cass," Severus began after they were all seated. "about this illness….I'd like to know more about it if it's amenable to you?"

The elderly wizard sighed. "It's my lymph nodes. They're swelling."

His fiancee gasped. "Cancer? But I thought wizards couldn't get muggle diseases?"

"It's very rare," Severus answered. "Hence why there's no real cure; at least not the wizarding equivalent."

His grandfather nodded. "So you see, I'm not looking for a miracle. Just knowing that my legacy will live on is enough for me. When I die it shall be with one less regret." The conversation ended on a poignant note and Severus was at a loss on how to proceed. Lymphoma. That's what he had. And it was likely past its early stages. He would have to create a fast acting potion that mimicked muggle radiation and chemotherapy. "Don't worry about me, my boy, worry about your wedding. Now that Hermione is free, our options are pretty open."

"I don't think we want anything too grand….right Severus?"

"I never thought I'd have a wedding, let alone think about the size I'd want it to be," Severus admitted. "But the idea of a big to-do is unappealing."

"Why don't we have it at the manor?" Cass suggested. "The ballroom is certainly large enough for the ceremony."

Hermione smiled, "I suppose we could invite the Order and the D. A."

"Don't forget about my old colleagues."

"Of course not. I guess this means I'll need to start gathering bridesmaids."

AAAAA

Later that evening as he and Hermione lay together in the still of the night, Severus considered the petite woman in his arms. All the talk of weddings and guest forced him to realize that this was really happening. He was getting married. And starting a family immediately. It was all kind of novel in a way. "What do you think people will say? You know, tomorrow?"

"Are you afraid?" He asked sensing the tension in her body.

"I can't lie, I am. There must be so many people angry with me."

"Angry? Why?"

"Because I did what they could not. I saved the person I loved." Ah, now he was beginning to understand. While it was true that in most cases saving their loved ones wouldn't have been possible, but grief didn't lend itself to rational thinking. People might be sore about Hermione having a happy ending. "It's hardly fair."

Severus frowned, "Hermione life isn't fair. And anyone involved in the war should know that. You took advantage of an opportunity-that's it. You even went to Azkaban. For almost four months! If anyone gives you a hard time they'll have to deal with me."

"I'm glad that you're coming with me," Hermione replied. "I don't think I can endure it alone." She curled into him further, fingers combing through his hair which he had grown longer for her benefit, "You're going to try and heal him aren't you?"

He been completely thrown by her non sequitur, but answered her just the same, "Yes. He's the only family I have left. And I don't like seeing him suffer."

"Me either," she let out with an audible yawn. "And I was just thinking about our future children. I want him to be able to meet them." It was ridiculous how much hearing her talking about having his child made him smile, but his reaction could not be helped.

"Exactly. Now, go to sleep my love," he admonished, knowing Hermione could talk for hours if he let her. "We have a busy day ahead of us."


End file.
